


Somebody to Love

by WildlingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Demons, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley was not the human he expected him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Love

Crowley breathed in, as if for the best time. He looks scared and relaxed at the same time, and Sam couldn't tell which state of mind he preferred him to be.

The ritual had worked, after all, but it almost claimed the younger Winchester's life; however, the trials proved to be rather fruitless. At least, it seemed there was a bonus round, or something of the sort, before shutting the gates of Hell for good. Dean was right now on it, tracking down Kevin who had left in a hurry as soon as Crowley revealed a secret he'd probably never had if he wasn't now a human; Linda Tran was still alive.

Sam wasn't sure what he actually expected now. Human Crowley didn't look any different than Demon Crowley, at least not physically, but he could still remember what he said before being turned. He needed somebody, somebody who cared for him. Somebody who loved him. And undergoing torture in Hell, knowing nobody loved you while alive... well, it was no wonder that he became the demon he was. That weakness could quickly turn into your worst enemy in the depths of Hell. But he could put that behind now, give him a human life. 

Give him exactly what he needed.

"Aren't you lieaving with your brother?" Crowley's voice comes from behind. He's sitting still on the bed, the same spot since at least an hour ago. "You need to find our little prophet, don't you?"

"No. Dean can take care of himself" he knows Dean might need his help, yet there was something about staying with Crowley that seemed awfully important. Sam didn't want him to return to the demon he was before being cured; he was starting to like how human Crowley could be. "I'll stay with you."

Crowley's not smiling, but he can feel a small tingle of relief on his voice.

"Thank you, Moose."


End file.
